Movie 1 Summary
by Tinkerbell-69-4ever
Summary: its just a summary of the first InuYasha Movie i didn't write it its only posted so i can figure out exactly how this works kk bye


InuYasha Movie Summary for "Inuyasha: Love that Transcends Time" Version II contributed by Inu Fujin sama: Toki o Koeru Omoi (Love Which Transcends time)  
In the shadows the evil Menomaru is born with him he bring  
millions of demon moths.  
Menomaru's henchmen attack sesshomaru seeking the Tetsusaiga to  
break a spell. But sesshomaru easily knocks them away. Menomaru soon  
brings them back to life.  
Meanwhile the god tree has bloomed flowers after all these years  
and Kagome is in her own time cooking up a beautiful dinner for Inu-yasha  
and the gang.  
When she gets there Inu-yasha and the gang are fighting a giant  
scorpion demon, which has a Shikon shard in its tail.  
They all battle it until Inu-yasha cuts off its tail and Miroku  
sucks the rest of the scorpion into his kazaana.  
Kagome purifies the Shikon shard.  
Little do they know the evil Menomaru is watching them.  
Later the gang sits down to dinner to eat the strange food from  
Kagome's time. They all stuff their faces and praise Kagome, all except  
Inu-yasha, who eats his share and then takes out instants noodles. The  
less than amused Kagome who gives Inu-yasha about twelve sit commands  
until his is pounded into the ground. Kagome ride off on her.  
â€¢ Suddenly Kirara starts acting strange and runs off. Sango and  
miroku chase after her.  
Meanwhile kagome falls off her bike and hurts her leg.  
Sango and Miroku run into a couple of strangers from China (who  
are really menomaru's henchmen.) That claim to has given kirara a cure.  
Miroku asks them to bear his child and Sango hits him with her boomerang.  
Miroku asks how they know their language so well and they say that they  
can 200 years ago.  
They capture miroku and sango in vines. One creates scorpions to  
kill Sango. Miroku realizes that the first scorpion was created by them.   
Miroku uses his kazaana to suck the scorpions off Sango but one of the  
henchmen fuses her hand with him and gets her own kazaana. She tries to  
suck them up but miroku holds onto his staff which is stuck tightly into  
the ground  
Suddenly an arrow flies past. The two henchmen leave with  
kirara. Who now has a strange mind-controlling gem in her forehead.  
Kaede steps out from behind a tree. She tells Miroku and Sango  
to that the plants and trees are telling her danger is coming. Sango and  
Miroku leave before kaede could finish.  
Kikyou is walking through the forest to the god tree with her  
shikigami demons very near to Kagome. When Kagome spots her she drops her  
bike and hides behind a bush. Kikyou spots her. When Kagome peers out  
Kikyou is already gone.  
Meanwhile Inu-yasha is searching for Kagome. When he spots  
Kikyou's shikigami.  
Kagome approaches the god tree and notices a small hole. She  
sees something shine within it so she puts her finger in it. She is poked  
by something sharp and pulls her bleeding finger out. Inu-yasha shows up  
and tears a napkin and wraps it around her finger.  
Suddenly Menoumaru's moths appear sprinkling some kind of  
sleeping powder. Kagome holds her breath while Inu-yasha tries to destroy  
them.  
â€¢ Inu-yasha grasps the Tetsusaiga ready to finish them off with  
one blow, when Menoumaru appears. Inu-yasha and Menoumaru start to fight  
but Kagome can't hold her breath ant longer and faints.  
â€¢ Menoumaru knocks the Tetsuaiga from Inu-yasha's hands. Soon  
Menomaru stabs Inu-yasha and knocks him out. Menoumaru tries to take the  
Tetsuaiga but finds out that he can't. He leaves but He takes Kagome with  
him as bait.  
â€¢ When Inu-yasha wakes up shippou has cared for his wound and is  
sitting next to him. He quickly realizes Kagome is gone.  
â€¢ Myoga says that "Menomaru is a demon from China and Hyouga's  
only son. He also said that 200 years ago a Chinese troops tried to  
invade Japan and That his dad had defeated him.  
â€¢ Myoga was getting ready to leave well he was talking but Inu-  
yasha stops him. He tries myoga to a string attached to his necklace and  
they take off leaving Shippou behind.  
â€¢ Meanwhile Menomaru is telling his henchmen his plan to lure Inu-  
yasha to him to break the spell. He orders one to put a mind-controlling  
gem in Kagome's forehead. The first attempt fails so Menomaru adds a  
shikon shard to the gem and it works. Kagome wakes up oblivious to what  
has happened.  
â€¢ She aims an arrow at Menomaru but is knocked down by his moths.  
â€¢ Suddenly the haricots flies out killing some of the moths.  
Miroku and Sango step out and begin to battle with menomaru's henchmen.  
â€¢ Kagome shoots an arrow and just misses Menomaru. She tries again  
but he stops her.  
â€¢ Suddenly Inu-yasha appears out of nowhere to protect Kagome.  
Menomaru's henchmen jump onto Kirara and leave.  
â€¢ Inu-yasha hits Menomaru, he faints but is revived in seconds. He  
claims to be immortal. Myoga says that he is getting his powers from  
Hyoga and that Hyoga's powers are stored in the capusule in the tree.  
â€¢ Menomaru gets ready to attack and Inu-yasha decides to use the  
Tetsusaiga's "Kaze no Kizu." But Inu-yasha finds out that it was a trick  
to get him to break the spell on the capsule that held Hyoga's powers.  
The tree starts to sink into the ground but they all escape.  
â€¢ A capsule rises on some branches with Menomaru on top. Soon he  
enters in to gain his fathers powers.  
â€¢ Inu-yasha tries to break open the capsule over and over but just  
can't do it.  
â€¢ Menomaru blows them all away with a huge blast. His tree and him  
grow even bigger and he sends his moths to steal everyone's souls. They  
get many but not Kaede, Miroku, Sango, Myouga, Shesshomaru, Kagome, ect.  
He also steals many of Kikyou's stolen souls. This makes him even  
stronger.  
â€¢ After Kaede saves the village from the moths Kagome walks out  
holding Shippou and then faints.   
â€¢ Sesshomaru kills the moths that near him and Rin.  
â€¢ Miroku and Sango take shelter in a cave with magic seal  
protecting them form the moths. With them is Miroku's racoon friend.   
They decide that they must go save Kirara and make the raccoon take them  
to the tree in his strange transformed form.  
â€¢ Meanwhile Inu-yasha is staggering about with Myoga still tried  
to his necklace. He falls to the ground. Myoga tries to convince him to  
wait but Inu-yasha refuses and throws Myoga from his necklace and  
staggers off toward Menomaru.  
â€¢ Menomaru activates the mind-controlling gem on Kagome who is  
still at Kaede's. Kagome asks for water but when Kaede gets it Kagome it  
under menomaru's control and attacks her with some strange glowing claws.  
  
â€¢ Inu-yasha begins to cross a bridge. He stops when he sees Kagome  
on the other side. They meet in the middle. Inu-yasha greets her happily  
not knowing she was being controlled. She hugs him then stabs him with  
her claws. She attacks him over and over. Inu-yasha realizes she is being  
controlled he runs away until he reached the God tree.  
â€¢ Kagome sends him crashing into the tree with a big blast. Then  
she shoots her claws at him and stabs him a few more times. Ironically in  
Kikyou clothing. She forms a bow and arrow for the final blow.  
â€¢ Just then Sango throws her hiraikotsu at Menomaru stopping him  
from controlling kagome for a minute. Kagome tells Inu-yasha to run but  
he says, "I'm not running. I'm never going to run away leaving you  
alone!"   
â€¢ Meanwhile Miroku and Sango are fighting menomaru's henchmen.  
Miroku has to fight against another kazaana and Sango has to fight  
against Kirara.  
â€¢ Menomaru begins to control Kagome again. She picks the bow and  
arrow back up and aims it at Inu-yasha again. Kagome tries to stop  
herself but she can't. She shoots the arrow and hits Inu-yasha. The arrow  
disappears and Inu-yasha falls to the ground. Kagome screams "Inu-yasha!"  
and the gem falls from her forehead and breaks leaving the shikon shard  
and all the moths die. She runs to Inu-yasha's side and hugs him. Kikyou  
shows up and picks up the shard. She tells Kagome to take it and return  
to her own time. Kagome says she can't leave Inu-yasha while he is hurt.  
Kikyou tells her it's her fault and that soon all the times will become  
cold because Menomaru uses heat as an energy source.  
â€¢ Meanwhile in Kagome's time it is getting colder and the new  
blossoms on the God tree are dieing  
â€¢ Kikyou tells her that soon branches will cover the well and  
stop her from ever using it again. Kikyou pushes Kagome down the well.  
When Kagome comes out she is in her own time and it is snowing hard. Her  
grandfather is trying a prayer to make the snow stop falling. Kagome  
envisions Inu-yasha sitting by the tree. And says she can never see Inu-  
yasha again.  
â€¢ Meanwhile Miroku and sango are still fighting. As Miroku is  
desperately trying to beat the one's kazaana Sango is being forced to  
fight Kirara.  
â€¢ At the same time Kikiyou is telling Sesshomaru how she hates  
everything. And Kaede is riding Shippou who has transformed into a pony.   
When they reach the God tree a small tree has grown out of the well.   
â€¢ The henchmen fighting Miroku decides to end the fight with  
kazaana against kazaana. .  
â€¢ And Sango is still fighting the other henchmen  
â€¢ In Kagome's time her grandfather and brother are still praying.  
They talk about how important the God tree has been to them. She talks  
about Inu-yasha then her shikon shards started to glow.  
â€¢ Back in the sengoku jidai Miroku's kazaana has about reached its  
limit. The henchmen decides to make her kazana bigger by cutting it with  
her spear and it works until it gets too be and sucks her into  
nothingness  
â€¢ Sango continues to fight the other henchmen and Kirara. She  
fights for a while but just can't do it any more. Fighting Kirara was to  
hard on her. She lets Kirara hit her. She gets knocked back. Kirara  
begins so cry. She starts hitting her head on a rock to break the gem.  
After a few attempts it works and Kirara is freed. After fighting a bit  
more the henchmen it cut in half and killed.  
â€¢ Menomaru is near full power as Sango and miroku meet back up.  
â€¢ Shippou tries to get rid of the tree in the well but can't.  
â€¢ Back in Kagome's time she approaches the tree clutching the  
shikon shards. Some how her and Inu-yasha could talk through the tree.   
Kagome explained to Inu-yasha how she was back in her time but didn't  
want to tell him that Kikyou pushed her into the well. Suddenly they  
could see each other. Inu-yasha asks her what's on her mind. She replies  
saying that she is not helping at all and it was her fault that he was  
hurt. He tells her to stop saying stupid things. She tells him not to  
move or his wound would open again. H e hugs her tight. And says, "I  
need you..... Don't you understand?" after they stop hugging he says, "lets  
go kagome." she nods and runs to the well. When she gets there it is  
covered in roots. She runs back to the tree and tells Inu-yasha. He  
tells her to use a miko's arrow to burn the branches. She starts to say  
that there are none in her time but stops and looks at the napkin still  
on her finger and gets an idea. She grabs a stick and shoves it in the  
hole in the tree from earlier. When she pulled out the stick an arrowhead  
was on it. She runs toward the well. Her mom hands her her school  
uniform.  
â€¢ Meanwhile Inu-yasha is back on his feet heading toward the well  
apparently oblivious to the conversion through the tree. He prepares to  
hit the tree with the Tetsusaiga well kagome is ready to shoot the arrow.  
Kagome shoots the arrow first and jumps into the well following the  
arrow. And the well blows up in Inu-yasha's face. Kagome comes out and is  
happily greeted by Shippou and Kaede well Inu-yasha knocks all the wood  
from the well off himself. Inu-yasha and Kagome start arguing. Myoga  
stops them and they go to fight Menomaru.  
â€¢ When they get there Menomaru's capsule is breaking. He emerges a  
giant. Inu-yasha tries to attack him but is knocked back. Menomaru forms  
two huge moth like wings and thousands demons came out from within them.  
They all start to fight them off. Kagome is reunited with Miroku and  
Sango while Inu-yasha fights. Miroku uses his kazaana to suck up the in  
coming demons so they didn't hurt Kagome or Sango. Kagome runs toward Inu-  
yasha as Sango got on Kirara. Sango tells Kagome to be careful and Kagome  
says that she'll be ok because she'd be wit Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha tries to  
hit Menomaru again but is only knocked back again. Kagome runs to his  
side. Inu-yasha tells Kagome to shoot her arrow at Menomaru as he runs  
toward him. She shoots it and that makes it so Inu-yasha can see the scar  
of the wind. He uses his Kaze no Kizu but all it manages to do is make a  
hole in his wing, which he regenerates. He tries to hit Inu-yasha with a  
deadly blast, which misses. Despite this Inu-yasha is still confident. He  
says he will give him a Bakuryuha, which would give him 10 times the  
damage. Miroku, Sango and Shippou finish off the rest of the demons.  
Kagome tells Inu-yasha that his energy is probably stored in his  
forehead. Inu-yasha asks if she can do it and she says she'll try. She  
shoots her arrow and Inu-yasha tries again. Menomaru stops Inu-yasha but  
Kagome's arrow blows one of his wings off. Menomaru blows kagome of the  
tree but Sango and Kirara catch her. Kirara flies over Inu-yasha and  
Kagome jumped from mid air toward Inu-yasha. He catches her in his arms.  
Inu-yasha tells her "Don't ever do something like that again!" and she  
said that she did it because she knew he'd catch her. And Inu-yasha says,  
"catch you? Your not luggage!" After watching this Miroku stretches out  
his arms and tells sango he'll catch her. Then "Don't worry I'll be  
okay." then she threw something at him. Inu-yasha tells Kagome to shoot  
an arrow at his forehead again. She says her arrow would never reach him.  
Inu-yasha asks her why she can't be more confident like usual and to  
believe in him and to just do it. Menomaru get ready to finish them off  
as Kagome aims her arrow. Inu-yasha tells Kagome to hurry up. She says I  
though you were going to believe in me. Menomau starts to fire his blast  
and Kagome shoots her arrow and Inu-yasha uses his Bakuryuha with it.  
They combine forces and hit Menomaru. Menomaru is destroyed.  
â€¢ They all jump onto the raccoon guy and took off before the whole  
tree blew up. Inu-yasha asks Kagome if she is ok. She says she is and  
asks him about the wound last time. He arrogantly says "Ha! This is  
nothing!" After awhile Myoga shows back up and gets squished to the  
screen.  
â€¢ After the credits Inu-yasha and Kagome are sitting by the God  
tree in her time talking as petals fall from the tree. She says, "Wow,  
this is so beautiful snow! Just like snow. It was so weird that time. I  
heard your voice from the God tree. I thought you were close by. "Inu-  
yasha replies "So I told you. You were looking like you were going to  
beat be up again so I was scared." Inu-yasha is playing with her cat.  
Kagome looks at her finger and says "How about I make you lunch?" Inu-  
yasha says "So how about you give me that yellow stuff again!" Kagome  
asks, "You mean the fried eggs?" Then Inu-yasha says, "No I didn't say  
the fried eggs."  
â€¢ Kagome answers, "No, you're talking about something else......" Inu-  
yasha says, "That was the only thing that was Tasty!" Kagome in flames  
"Inu-yasha! Sit!" 


End file.
